


But I can't find the words

by Usool



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, M/M, Songwriting, Unrequited Love, Wooseok just wants to sleep, Yuto is very anxious, video calls is wooyu thing soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usool/pseuds/Usool
Summary: Yuto struggles a lot with his feelings, and he tries to put it all into a song.While writing the lyrics he find himself feeling even more uneasy.He end up getting help from one whom the song is about.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 23





	But I can't find the words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is first story of mine, just a short Wooyu idea I had last night. Would greatly appreciate any comment or just people to read.  
> Also note that English is not my first language, so apologize for any mistake.  
> Hope that someone will enjoy it and I will be able to post more stories soon.

It was already past 2 am, Yuto didn't even realise how many hours he has been in the studio restlessly working on the song he had in his head for a week already.  
Another thrown page from the notebook landed on the desk.  
Yuto sight to himselff almost voiceless. Past few months the feelings bottled in him and drow him crazy.  
He loved writing songs, and he especially wanted to make this song as he hoped finishing it would let him  
rest from those feelings a bit, but truth be told he was never the best in writing love related lyrics.  
He ran a hand thrown his hair as he found himself thinking too much about this person again.  
Person which made him rose those feelings in his heart. Person who made this song rang in his head.

He looked again at the nootbook,skipping the pages and looking through various lyrics he wrote there today and every other day when he wished to just hold the hand of his.  
His...  
Yuto picked up his phone and intensively looked at the lockscreen. Almost right away the corner of his lips bright up.  
Maybe that's what he needed to work on this verse, to confront with the one that makes him like this. Without thinking much he was already making a video call.  
It may sound he was about to torute himself but also nothing made him feel better than to see him, to hear his voice and just drown within all the things he felt when spending time alone with him.  
  
"I swear... "A sleepy voice rang from the phone,and soon also a face shown on the screen.  
  
Wooseok was clearly already in bed, his eyes half awake, hair a bit messy and his chin was resting on a pillow.

The men at studio at first just breathlessly admired the gorgeous view.

"I am going to block you one day" Wooseok added fastly while trying to adjust the phone better.

"You won't" Yuto chuckled heartily. The other didn't respond at first, pouted a bit and them smiled lightly to his friend at the studio.

"Yeah. I won't " He rubbed his sleepy eyes a bit.

"So, what keeps you away from coming here and sleep?" Wooseok rolled on his back still fighting sleepiness and trying to keep phone in his hands.

" ah...there is this thing I have been working on" Yuto glanced back at the computer screen with his mixing software still on.

" If it is a song that you are not even going to share I am going to hang up" his taller friend respond half serious half joking.

It made him feel almost guilty for waking up his bestfriend.

" I Just really can't progress with this one" Yuto whispered embarrassed.

" What's the issues? " Wooseok asked a bit more awake and clearly curious.

Adachi was thinking silently for almost a minute trying to pick words in his head. He couldn't really point out that the issue was him being in love with the one on the other end of the phone call. He stared at Wooseok's face that was again getting sleepy for his lack of answer and probably a warm blanket on his body.

"I guess I could play you a bit, just acoustic though" Yuto turned around looking for his guitar around the desk.

"Doooo it! Before I fall back asleep" Wooseok pouted again. Now with guitar in his hands he felt his hands shaking nervosuly. Just sharing his regular stuffs made him anxious, he wished to feel more confident with his creations but he always had those thoughts at back of his head,that he is not good enough, and to be fair he had lots of support from his group , everyone encouraging him that he is doing well and to show off more. It was just the way he was, always.

And in this very moment it was even worse, the song wasn't just for the sake of making music, it was his sincere feelings. Add to it that he was never easy to fall in love,since young age he felt mostly committed to music, to debut and achieve his dreams. Ofcourse it wasn't like he haven't created any relationships in past.

He had girlfriend's in past, even one he also liked a lot. But this time everything felt so different, and not only because Wooseok is a men, though admitted he felt very confused with his sexuality, he never even thought he could consider liking a guy, and there he was, emotionally invested and well ...physically attracted to one.

A short cough from the phone speaker fastly took him out from the depths of his thoughts.

"Ah! sorry" Yuto got his head closer to the phone attached on stand on the desk and smiled embarrassed to it.

Wooseok head was again within the comfort of his pillow pouting like an angry child to his camera. Yuto again adjusted his guitar in hands as well as his body on the chair.

Delicately bit his lips while trying to begin. Deep breath and he began to pull the strings . At first his eyes were locked on just on the guitar, afraid to catch Wooseoks face expression.

Despite as how he planned to play just the melody some of the lyrics came out naturally out of his mouth.It was soft, low tempo and filled with various emotions. Barely an minute but for Yuto it felt like so much more. He didn't even realised when his eyes moved to phone screen.

"Woah..." Wooseok was feeling somewhat overwhelmed . Gap between his lips open. Yuto was about to run excuses of how he known it is not the best, and everything to just shut this topic. Wooseok catched the look of worry in his friend expression. "It was good. Very good" Man in bed raised up to sitting position clumsy.

"I. " Other man felt like his heart going crazy upon realsing what he just shared with the one he loved.

"I am sorry I didn't catched all the lyrics, my japanese skills work slow at this hour" Wooseok left a light joke to lift the mood a bit.

"But I think it was beautiful" He added shortly.

"Thank you, you are being too nice" Yuto pushed a half bitter smile on his face. Wooseok ran his hands through hair again.

"I just don't get one thing." Expression on his face was extremely focused.

" It was about loving someone dearly, but the mood was confusing , though the lyrics were happy? I am not sure" The sleepiness made it hard for Wooseok to get his words right.

" It is confusing" Yuto confirmed without much thought . Wooseok was staring at him for good minute, slowly getting some idea that it is more than a song, but his friend personal story. Which made him both very curious and worried, but he felt it is not the time to push Yuto for answers.

" Play it again" His body again heavily went back to lying position fixing the blanket on himself.

"What?" Yuto was a bit surprised.

"Play or don't I am getting back to sleep soon" Wooseok tease made the other laugh a bit.

In the end he played the melody 2 more times,but skipped the lyrics. After that Yuto was playing some songs he found recently and had some small talks which were more of him talking something and Wooseok mumbling, nodding or just smiling back. Since the other focus were almost back in dream land Yuto found himself scribing more of lyrics to his new song.

"I think I might have another verse" Adachi raised his head from the notebook to look at Wooseok just to find out the man was already sleeping soundly. The vision a bit blur as his phone must have slipped out of his hand and now was most likely being hold just by the wall so just a bit of his face was showing. The moment was precious to Yuto, he felt his sense running out of the head and just enjoying this cute view.

Still with a smile on his lips Yuto grabbed the guitar again. He wanted to check if the lyrics works the way he wanted. And this time he prepared them in Korean language.

He hit the strings few times to check if Wooseok is really sleeping, and fortunately he was not showing any signs of waking up. The song began again right from the 2nd verse

"You know I can't describe  
The feeling deep inside  
You got my world turning  
Head spinning

I just want to say  
All the things on my mind  
Like how I wish I could just call you mine  
  
But I can't find the words to say  
I love you, I do"


End file.
